grandchasefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Árvore de Talentos da Encantrix
Notas: *A Encantrix é capaz de manipular os poderes da Invocadora e os seus simultaneamente. *Quando se transforma em Encantrix, Rey ganha mais 30 PTs, tendo um total de 60 PTs. *Rey ganha três novas invocações: Mary Bastião, Taurus, (Lado Esquerdo) e Olhudos (Lado Direito), mas Mary Bastião a ajuda completamente. **Mary Bastião ataca ao comando de Rey. Com os comandos certos, Rey pode ordenar que Bastião execute movimentos que empurram o inimigo para trás. **Taurus só aparece para pisotear seus inimigos através da Palma da Invocação. **Olhudos ajudam a Rey atirando laser através da Lágrima da Noite ou colidindo com seus inimigos para causar dano ou prejudicar sua visão através da Barreira. *A árvore de talentos da Encantrix parece compensar a falta de habilidades de combo que tornava as Missões difíceis para a Invocadora. Ativo Invocação Especial Empurrão Arquivo:Empurrão.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 3 PT: 1-3 Requer: Nenhum Intervalo: 10 segundo(s) PA Consumido: 26 Informações: Cão da Rey Especial Bastião Arquivo:Bastião.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 2 PT: 1-2 Requer: Especial Empurrão LV3 Intervalo: 17 segundo(s) PA Consumido: 53 Informações: Cão da Rey Note: Mary and Jeeves cannot be both summoned together. Efeito Velocidade do Bastião Arquivo:Velocidade_do_Bastião.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 2 PT: 1-2 Requer: Especial Bastião LV2 Informações: aumenta a velocidade de movimento do Bastião. Efeito Resistência do Bastião Arquivo:Resistência_do_Bastião.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 2 PT: 1-2 Requer: Especial Bastião LV2 Informações: Aumenta o HP do Bastião. Adicional Uivo Arquivo:Uivo.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 2 PT: 1-2 Requer: Especial Bastião LV2 Manipulação: X ←''' Informações: Causa confusão nos inimigos próximos a Rey. Adicional Avançar Arquivo:Avançar.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 3 PT: 1-3 Requer: Especial Bastião LV2 Manipulação: X '''→ Informações: Girando rapidamente, Bastião ataca o inimigo pela frente. Adicional Queda Livre Arquivo:Queda_Livre.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 3 PT: 1-3 Requer: Especial Bastião LV2 Manipulação: X ↓''' Informações: Girando rapidamente, Bastião ataca o inimigo por cima. Especial Palma da Invocação Arquivo:Palma_da_Invocação.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 3 PT: 1-3 Requer: Adicional Uivo LV 1, Adicional Avançar LV 1, Adicional Queda Livre LV 1 Intervalo: 26 segundo(s) PA Consumido: 89 Informações: Invoca a pata do grande Taurus para esmagar seus inimigos. Magia Especial Ventos da Incerteza Arquivo:Ventos_da_Incerteza.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 3 PT: 1-3 Requer: Especial Esfera Gravitacional Intervalo: 10 segundo(s) PA Consumido: 26 Informações: Invoca ventos que criam um buraco negro. Efeito Quantidade: Ventos da Incerteza Arquivo:Quantidade_-_Ventos_da_Incerteza.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 1 PT: 1 Requer: Especial Ventos da Incerteza LV3 Informações: Permite criar +1 buraco negro ao utilizar os Ventos da Incerteza. Especial Lágrima da Noite Arquivo:Lágrima_da_Noite.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 3 PT: 1-3 Requer: Especial Ventos da Incerteza LV3 Intervalo: 17 segundo(s) PA Consumido: 53 Informações: Invoca Olhudos que atiram lasers contra o inimigo. Técnica Barreira Arquivo:Barreira.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 2 PT: 1-2 Requer: Especial Lágrima da Noite LV3 Intervalo: 10 segundo(s) PA Consumido: 16 Informações: Abre portais que invocam Olhudos. Efeito Explosão de Olhudos Arquivo:Mal_Olhado.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 1 PT: 1 Requer: Técnica Barreira LV2 Manipulação: Ativado Automaticamente Depois de Registrado Informações: Faz com que os Olhudos explodam e causem dano. Efeito Mal Olhado Arquivo:Explosão_de_Olhudos.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 2 PT: 1-2 Requer: Técnica Barreira LV2 Manipulação: Ativado Automaticamente Depois de Registrado Informações: Causa dano através de uma maldição, criada pelos Olhudos. Especial Centro Gravitacional Arquivo:Centro_Gravitacional.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 3 PT: 1-3 Requer: Técnica Barreira LV2 Intervalo: 30 segundo(s) PA Consumido: 83 Informações: Envia os inimigos para outra dimensão, criando um imenso campo gravitacional ao redor. Tem chances de deixar o inimigo no Fatal. Passivo Técnica Bonus Ataque Aéreo Nv2 Arquivo:Ataque_no_pulo.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 1 PT: 1 Requer: Bonus Ataque Aéreo Nv1 Manipulação: Depois do pulo, Z Informações: Invoca esferas negras que a protegem e causam dano nos inimigos durante o pulo. Efeito Ataque na Corrida LV2 Arquivo:Ataque_na_Corrida.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 1 PT: 1 Requer: Efeito Ataque na Corrida LV1 Manipulação: '''→→ Z Informações: Causa dano através de uma teia mágica lançada ao redor da Encantrix. Efeito Alcance: Ataque na Corrida Arquivo:Alcance_-_Ataque_na_Corrida.png Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 1 PT: 1 Requer: Efeito Ataque na Corrida LV2 Manipulação: Auto ação Informações: Aumenta a distância de lançamento da teia. AP Tipo 2 Efeito Aumentar Recup. de PA Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 3 PT: 1-3 Requer: Nenhum Manipulação: Auto ação Informações: Aumenta a recuperação de PA. PA Efeito Aumentar PA Inicial Nv4 Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 2 PT: 1-2 Requer: Efeito Aumentar PA Inicial Nv3 Manipulação: Auto ação Informações: Você já começa com um pouco de PA carregado. Crítico Bonus Chance de Crítico Nv4 Nível Máximo da Habilidade: 2 PT: 1-2 Requer: Bonus Chance de Crítico Nv3 Manipulação: Auto ação Informações: Aumenta a chance de executar um ataque crítico. Categoria:Árvores de Talentos